The Cardigans
The Cardigans is a Swedish band formed in the town of Jonkoping in 1992 . The music often changed between albums. In the beginning they were very indie-oriented , but later they made more like the 60s-inspired pop and rock . Their debut album Emmerdale in 1994 gave particular prominence in their own country, but also in Japan . The second album Life in 1995 the band was known internationally. Each album attracted always a new audience. The single Lovefool, from the album First Band on the Moon in 1996 is seen as the most famous song.Because it was used as the soundtrack of the film Romeo + Juliet by director Baz Luhrmann , the band became even more popular. After this single, the band had hits with the singles My Favourite Game and Erase / Rewind, both from the album Gran Turismo . In Sweden, the band scored several hits with songs from previous albums. Contents verbergen * 1 Band Members * 2 History * 3 Discography ** 3.1 Studio Albums ** 3.2 Compilations ** 3.3 Singles * 4 External link Band Members * Nina Persson - vocals * Peter Svensson - guitar * Magnus Sveningsson - bass * Lars-Olof "Lasse" Johansson - keyboards and guitar * Bengt Lagerberg - drums History Peter Svensson and Magnus Sveningsson, both heavy metal musicians , the band founded in October 1992 in Jonkoping with drummer Bengt Lagerberg, keyboardist Lars-Olof Johansson and singer Nina Persson.They lived together in an apartment, where The Cardigans a demo recording, which was heard by producer Tore Johansson . He left the band in a recording studio in Malmö . In 1994, their debut album Emmerdale''in Sweden and Japan came out and was finally in 1997 released internationally. On this album was the Swedish hit ''Rise & Shine and was later voted the best of 1994 by the magazine Slitz. During the remainder of 1994 the band toured through Europe and the album was Life recorded, which was brought out in 1995. Life became an international success, more than a million copies and becameplatinum in Japan. In 1996 Life was released at the label Minty Fresh in the United States , but this was mostly a compilation of tracks from Emmerdale and Life Life is seen as a satirical response to the first album.;the band was more avant-garde in terms of arrangements and CD booklets. After the success of The Cardigans Life got a contract with Mercury Records , where they recorded the album First Band on the Moon released it in 1996. With this album, the band had grown into a more complex, darker being; the songs had themes like heartbreak, infidelity and despair. Lovefool was a worldwide hit, especially in the United States and Japan, where the album was certified platinum in only three weeks.However, the single was not representative of the album and many critics called the sweet soft-pop band based Lovefool. Gran Turismo 1998 was darker and had more character. After this album, the band took a long break and the band members had solo projects. Also in 1998, only arrived in Japan a compilation of rare B-sides , entitled The Other Side of the Moon . This album is also quite rare outside Japan. During the break after these albums Nina Persson released an album under the name A Camp and The Cardigans took a duet on a cover of Talking Heads -number "Burning Down the House" with Tom Jones , which came to be on his album Reload . Peter Svensson worked on the project Paus with help from Joakim Berg 's band Kent and Magnus Sveningsson took music under the name Righteous Boy . The Cardigans returned in 2003 with Long Gone Before Daylight , a quieter collection of songs, mainly written by Nina Persson and Peter Svensson. Long Gone Before Daylight became one of the best selling albums in Sweden in 2003 with more than 120,000 sold copies (double platinum ). On October 19, 2005 released their sixth album Super Extra Gravity off. The album debuted at No. 1 on the Swedish album chart and has so far gold(more than 40,000 sold). edit Albums edit Compilations [ edit ] Edit Category:Swedish rock band Category:Swedish pop group